


I Knew I Loved You

by FrivolousWriter



Series: we love like fools [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Girl Penis Miranda Priestly, NSFW, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousWriter/pseuds/FrivolousWriter
Summary: “You said it was a mistake… So I decided to just move on… no matter how much it hurts.”
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: we love like fools [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592533
Comments: 13
Kudos: 312





	I Knew I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Devil Wears Prada or any of its characters. Just merely using them for my own enjoyment.
> 
> ——————————
> 
> When my muse for once decided to cooperate, but unfortunately she made me write for another fandom. God, I hate her sometimes. Lol! XD
> 
> This is the very first time I'm writing a fic for this fandom so I hope I did good. And if you see some mistakes (grammatical errors, misspellings, etc.) it's all my fault. I tried editing this out but since it's already 3-bloody-am and sleep is trying to take over. I believe I got excited a little too much and I can't wait to post this in the morning. But alas, here it is! I hope you like it!
> 
> xoxo  
> –Jeanelle

Andy was walking aimlessly with her 10 months old one-eyed white pug named Olaf leading the way on his leash when suddenly something bumped her from behind, making her lose her balance. Good thing a concerned citizen happens to walk by and immediately catches her so she doesn't land face first on the pavement. Andy immediately grasped her round belly because of fear and at the same time when she felt a sudden kick.

“Are you alright, Miss?” the guy that catches her worriedly asked.

“Y-yes,” she stuttered, breathing a silent sigh of relief when the pain passed and all she felt was small flutters. “Yes, I'm fine. Thank you.”

“Are you sure? I can—”

“Patricia!”

Andy tightly shut her eyes when she heard a familiar voice from behind. And at the same time she felt something insistently tugging her side. When she glanced down her eyes widen the familiar figure of a St. Bernard standing by her feet. She blinked several times before shaking her head to clear her head. She almost dropped Olaf’s leash if not for the man standing beside her grasped it.

“Are you really sure you're alright? There’s a nearby clinic here—”

“I am fine, really,” she assured the guy with a small smile. “I was just startled is all,” she added as she patted the St. Bernard’s head gently.

“If you're sure,” the man hesitantly said while scratching the back of his neck.

“I am. Thank you,” she said with a small nod. The man just awkwardly waved before walking away. When he was out of sight, Andy looked down at the St. Bernard again with a frown. “You are nothing but trouble, missy,” she said to the large dog. Olaf barked his agreement while jumping around, making Andy chuckle.

“Patricia! Where— Patricia!”

A small body of a familiar redhead girl collided with the huge dog, making them fall backwards, the St. Bernard catching the little girl’s weight.

Andy stifle a gasp when she felt her round belly flutter again as she watched the girl playfully scratched the dog’s belly. It seems like they know who this girl is to them. Andy has to blink a couple of times to stop the tears from falling. No wonder she has this uncomfortable feeling when she left her penthouse suit this morning. She's not ready for this. Not yet.

“Cassidy! How many times do I have to tell you—”

Andy should've left quietly when she had the chance. Her gaze snapped down to Olaf when he started barking at the newcomers. “Olaf, stop,” she sternly reprimanded the dog, one he immediately heeded.

Cassidy snickered. “He’s name is Olaf? From Frozen?” she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Andy just winked at the girl. “I love that movie,” she faux whispered with a smile. Cassidy just giggled more.

“Andy!” she heard Cassidy’s twin exclaimed then unceremoniously tackled Andy. Her reflex was instant this time so she balanced herself before hugging the girl tightly at her side.

“Hello, Caro,” she greeted the girl with a small smile.

“You're huge!” Caroline gasped with wide eyes as she took a good look at Andy’s protruding belly.

“Caroline!” the twins’ mother exclaimed in horror.

But Andy just chuckled at the girl. “It seems I am. I'm carrying twins after all,” she said as she caressed her belly. Then she felt the babies move. “And they are moving right now. You want to feel them?” she asked the girls.

The twins looked back to their mother, eyes asking for permission. But Miranda just kept her gaze on Andy’s round belly. When she realized her twin daughters are looking at her she just nodded her head, her mind couldn't conjure up any proper words to say.

Andy bit her lip as she led the twins’ hands towards the movement of her belly. Both blue eyes widen when they felt the babies kick.

“That is so cool!” Caroline happily exclaimed as she kept her hand pressed on Andy’s stomach.

“Hello there,” Cassidy softly said with a soft smile.

“Awesome, isn't it?” Andy asked the girls.

“Very,” Caroline said with an excited nod.

“Do you know what their genders are?” Cassidy asked.

Andy nodded. “They are both girls. I just found out yesterday.”

“Like us!” Caroline happily exclaimed with a little whoop. Andy just laughed but nodded.

“Would you like to join us for a late breakfast?” Miranda asked, finally finding her voice.

Andy swallowed down the lump on her throat before shaking her head. “N-no. No, thank you. I don't want to intrude,” she hastily said.

Two sets of blue eyes turned pleadingly at her. “Please, Andy? We haven't seen you since forever!” Cassidy pouted.

“And I still need to perfect the swan origami you've shown me last time,” Caroline seconded with her own pout.

“Girls—” Andy tried to say.

“Pleeeaaase?!”

“We insist, Andréa,” Miranda interjected, lips pursed. Andy was about to protest again when Miranda softens her features. “Please?” she added softly.

Wow. Miranda Priestly just said “please.” Who is Andy Sachs to say no to that?

* * *

Andy had just submitted her final draft for her article to her editor when she heard the soft chime from her wireless phone. Standing up with a grunt, she waddled her way towards the cradle to answer the call. “Andy Sachs.”

“Good evening, Miss Sachs,” the familiar voice of the woman from the reception desk down the lobby greeted her. “There is a Miss Miranda Priestly here and is requesting for a permission to go up to your suit. Should I give her the access up?”

_ Shit! _ She shouldn't have let Miranda take her home after having a late breakfast with her and the twins earlier. Andy knows this was bound to happen but after all this time she's still wasn't ready.

“Miss Sachs?” the woman on the other line said.

“Y-yes. Yes, I'm here. Send her up, please. And please add her to the list of my guests with permanent access. Thank you.”

“Very well, Miss Sachs. Good night.”

Andy let out a shaky sigh as she ran her hand through her curly locks. She guesses she couldn't stop the inevitable so she might as well face it. She knows Miranda will find out about her pregnancy and the babies sooner or later. Even though New York is a large city, their paths will eventually cross again, whether she likes it or not.

The soft  _ ding! _ coming from the elevator made Andy snapped her head towards it. She just sat at the loveseat facing the elevator as her heart kept pounding painfully on her chest. It’s been almost eight months since they last saw each other. Almost eight months since that fateful night in Paris. A memory she wanted to forget but couldn't because even though it was the most painful moment of her life, it brought her her daughters. Andy doesn't regret it, she couldn't, because that moment gave her the best gift any woman could ever ask for, no matter how painful the consequences were.

Andy kept fidgeting on her seat as she waited for the elevator doors to open. She wanted to get this over with so that she could finally  _ finally _ move on with her life.

She waited with bated breath as the doors opened and the woman she tried so hard to forget but couldn't strode out only to stop when she saw Andy sitting on the loveseat waiting patiently for her. Miranda was clutching her bag tightly against her side and she has this unreadable expression on her face.

“They're mine.” No simple greeting. Always straight to the point. One Andy always expects from Miranda Priestly.

“Yes,” Andy husked out as she broke her gaze from the white silver haired woman.

“You didn't tell me.”

“Why should I?” Andy humorlessly laughed. “You said it was a mistake. A one-time thing that never should have happened in the first place. So I didn't. I wouldn't bear the rejection, Miranda. I still couldn't.” She let out a soft sob. “So I decided to just move on… no matter how much it hurts.”

“Andréa…”

“Now you know.” She hastily wiped away a wayward tear. She still couldn't look Miranda in the eyes. She's too afraid to see the same cold look and rejection she saw on that hotel room in Paris come morning. She wouldn't bear it.

She let out a loud pained gasp when she felt a rather hard kick on her left side. She's too distracted by the pain that she didn't hear Miranda approached so she was startled when she felt a warm hand hold hers where she was rubbing away the pain. When she looked up, she saw Miranda kneeling in front of her, her blue eyes looking down on her round stomach.

“Mira…”

“I regretted it,” Miranda said in a low tone as she helped Andy rub her side. “I regretted the moment those words came out of my mouth.” Andy was shocked to see Miranda’s eyes glisten with unshed tears. “And I deeply regretted that I didn't come after you when you left.”

Andy didn't know how to respond to that. She has been thinking any worst case scenario she can imagine. But not this. She was not expecting this from Miranda at all.

“I should have held you that morning,” Miranda continued, her gaze firmly set on Andy’s belly as her hand wanders on the obvious movements. “I should have kissed you good morning, or made love to you all over again, because that was the happiest moment of my life; finally having you in my arms.” She let out a cold laugh. “But I was so caught up by my fear that I decided to lash out, to let out my anger to mask the fear I was feeling at the moment. And most important of all, I was so humiliated at myself for letting that brute of a man do what he did just to embarrass me because he knows he won't be getting anything from me because of the prenup and his infidelity.” She delivered a soft kiss on Andy’s protruding stomach, just on top of her belly button, making Andy’s breath hitch. “I never should have said those words, Andréa. It was never a mistake, nor it ever will be.” She looked up to meet Andy’s tear-streaked brown eyes. “I hope you'll forgive me, my darling,” Miranda sobbed. “Because I need you in my life, you and our precious babies.” She reached up to brush away Andy’s tears using the pad of her thumb. “If you’ll still have me.”

Andy is openly crying now with fat drops of tears streaming down her cheeks. She leaned her head against the older woman’s shoulder as she softly pounded her fists against the woman's chest. Miranda didn't stopped her. She just held Andy as the brunette cried.

All this time, Andy made herself believe that Miranda doesn't want her. That someone like Miranda Priestly wouldn't want someone as low as Andy Sachs. It hurts, yes. But after hearing the woman’s confession, Andy couldn't help but feel stupid at her foolish thoughts. She has all the right to be upset because even Miranda didn't reached out to her. But she's even more upset with herself because she didn't reached out when she found out that she was pregnant with Miranda's babies. They wouldn't be having this crying fest now if none of them had been stupid enough to let their fears get the best of them.

“Damn you,” she sobbed, her fists still pounds on Miranda’s chest and arms.

“I am so sorry, my darling,” Miranda said through tears.

Andy kept shaking her head as she sobbed uncontrollably. “I love you. I tried my best to move on but I just can't. I just couldn't, no matter how hard I tried,” she gasped out between sobs.

Miranda just held her hard despite her uncomfortable position and Andy’s protruding belly between them. “I regret so many things, but not that moment I spent with you.” She kissed the side of Andy’s head. “I'm sorry for saying those things to you without thinking. I never regretted what happened between us, my Andréa. Please believe me.”

All Andy could do was nod as she buried her face on Miranda's neck, her hands now gripping the woman’s coat tightly. She's too afraid to let her go.

“I love you,” Andy hiccupped.

“I love you too, my darling. So much,” Miranda whispered. “I think I knew I loved you before I realized it myself. It slapped me awake when I saw you walk away from me, you never once looked back.” She nuzzled the younger woman's curly brunette locks with her nose, inhaling her sweet scent. “I'm sorry for pushing you away like that.”

“We were both stupid,” Andy blurted out.

Miranda chuckled. “That we are, my love. That we are,” she agreed.

“And I threw away the company phone on the fountain,” Andy shyly murmured.

That made Miranda laugh outright. “I figured as much. No wonder Nigel couldn't find it on those things you returned on Runway.” She pushed Andy’s head away from her neck so she can look on those doe brown eyes she loves so much. “I missed you,” she rasped out.

Andy’s answer was a soft kiss on the lips. With that, everything seemed right again.

* * *

“Your place is beautiful,” Miranda commented as she looked around the suite.

“Thank you,” Andy shyly said as she held the woman's glass of water. “I got this place after Grandma Eve passed away four months ago. This unit and a hefty sum of money. Plus some emergency funds for me and the kidlets,” she added as she rubbed her belly.

Miranda caressed Andy’s cheek lovingly. “I'm sorry for your loss, my darling,” she forlornly said.

Andy just smiled and kissed the woman's palm softly. “Thank you.”

“You've been staying here for how long?”

“Going four months next week. Although this place is beautiful, I'm still getting used to the feeling of living like this.”

“You're not that much fond of luxury, I take it.”

Andy shook her head with a sheepish look. “I didn't even know my grandma owns this much. It’s a lot to take in.”

Miranda just nodded sympathetically as she took tiny sips of her water. Noticing the floor-to-ceiling window she led Andy towards it, leaving her half-finished glass of water on a nearby table.

“Where are the girls?” Andy asked as she and Miranda comfortably sat on the chaise lounge by the floor-to-ceiling window that overlooks the Central Park. Miranda was reclining on the chaise whilst Andy sat between her legs.

“They have a late invite for a sleepover at a friend’s house. They’ll be back tomorrow before lunch,” Miranda responded as she kept running her hand on Andy’s belly. The babies had already calmed down after Andy and Miranda rekindled. They can still feel them flutter around but not as much as before.

“So you'll be staying the night?” Andy shyly asked. Now that she had Miranda back in her arms again she's too afraid to let her go.

“If you'll have me,” Miranda husked as she caught an earlobe by her lips. “I've already sent Roy home.”

Andy moaned as a warm tongue licked down her neck. “G-good,” she breathed out. “I don't want you to go.”

Miranda hummed. “It seems I don't want to go either.” Her hands traveled up until she reached Andy’s breasts. “Now that I have you back, I couldn't seem to get enough of you.”

Andy bit her lip when she felt the familiar hardness on her lower back. It’s been a long time since her sexual hunger has been sated. She couldn't even touch herself properly because of her huge stomach on the way. She had tried everything but she just couldn't get herself off. Now that Miranda was with her, touching her, this damn hormones is sending her libido into overdrive. It’s already been so long and she needed the release.

Breathing heavily, she moaned aloud when Miranda gently pinched her sensitive nipples through her shirt, making her hips buckle down on her hardness.

“Is there something you need, my Andréa?” Miranda sensually whispered against her ear, making Andy shiver with want.

“You,” Andy gasped out as she rolled her hips on Miranda’s hardness. “Touch me, please.”

“Where?” the white-silver head beauty asked as she pinched and pulled Andy’s nipples. “Tell me where, my love.”

Frustrated, Andy pulled the older woman’s hand away from her chest to guide it down between her legs. “Here. Oh!”

Miranda cupped her hand between Andy’s legs and she let out a satisfied moan when she felt how hot and wet the woman was despite the yoga pants and panties between them. With a growl Miranda shoved her hand underneath the brunette’s pants and underwear and she almost came herself when she felt the flood of wetness between Andy’s thighs.

“Oh, my love,” Miranda moaned as she started rubbing circles against Andy’s sensitive clit. “So wet for me.”

“Inside,” Andy gasped out. “I need you inside me, please.”

Miranda heeded her love’s breathless request, slowly inserting two fingers inside her. She let out a moan of her own when she felt hoe Andy’s velvety walls gripped her fingers tightly, pulling her deeper.

“Oh, yes,” Andy hissed as she rolled her hips together with Miranda's thrusts. “M-more. More, Miranda.”

Mitanda added another finger as her mouth gently nipped her love’s pulse point and her other hand started unbuttoning the younger woman's shirt. She immediately released the front clasp of her bra then pushed the cups aside and her fingers started twisting and pulling Andy’s sensitive nipple. Andy cried out as she felt Miranda nudge her front wall, making her grip the woman’s thighs tightly as the unexpected waves after waves of orgasm crashed through her.

She was still breathing heavily when she felt Miranda removed her hands on Andy’s body and abruptly stood up, making Andy land on her back on the chaise. She was about to ask the woman what was wrong when she felt hands grab her sides to pull down the offending garments down her hips. A moment later Andy let out a loud cry followed by a long moan when she felt lips and tongue on her sensitive core.

“Oh!” she cried out when Miranda harshly sucked Andy’s aching clit into her mouth whilst the tip of her tongue rapidly played with it. After a few more hard sucks on her clit with a finger deep inside her Andy cried out Miranda’s name over and over again as her orgasm hit. Her body was still shaking with aftershocks even after Miranda removed her finger from inside her and was now lying beside her on the chaise, hugging her closely against her front. It was a tight fit but they were comfortable.

“Are you alright, my darling?” Miranda worriedly asked.

Andy just hummed as she buried her face on Miranda’s still clothed chest. “I'm okay. It’s been so long since I've had some release.”

“Alright,” Miranda whispered, satisfied with Andy’s answer. She smiled when she felt Andy let out a loud yawn. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“How about you?” Andy softly asked as she blinked the sleepiness away. She had let Miranda pulled her up and led them towards her bedroom.

Miranda smiled fondly down at her love. “We have all the time in the world, my darling. Right now, you need to rest.” After pulling away the covers, she helped Andy slip off what was left of her clothes and helped her slip under the duvet.

“Promise?”

To give the brunette some assurance, Miranda stripped of her clothes until she’s clad only with her boxers and bra then folded her clothes and placed them on top of the chair next to the vanity. Walking around to the other side of the bed she pulled down the duvet and settled herself down next to Andy’s nude body. Surprisingly her not-so-little friend didn't react when she pressed her front against Andy’s naked back. It was a good thing because she can feel how exhausted the woman was. She can have her turn later, for now her love needs to rest.

“Sleep now, my love. I'll still be here when you wake up,” she promised, kissing the back of the brunette's neck to seal her promise.

“Hmm… okay. Love you.”

Miranda kissed her nape again with a content sigh as she wrapped a protective arm around her love’s round belly. “I love you too, my Andréa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still contemplating on writing an epilogue or not. But first, me is going to sleep. I'll think about it in the morning. Lmao!
> 
> Ta-ta for now, my beautiful Dandies! Much love! Thanks for reading!


End file.
